Bertha
Bertha (Japanese: キクノ Kikuno) is the second Elite Four member fought in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. Her team is comprised of -type Pokémon (some are part ). With this said, it is best to avoid using type Pokémon against her, as they will not last long in the battle. The best alternative is to have either a Water or most recommended type Pokémon because she has part-water type Pokémon, such as Empoleon or Torterra, when fighting her. The strongest Pokémon on her team is Hippowdon. Her Pokémon levels range in the 50's, so it is wise to be prepared with Potions, Revives, etc., and leveled up properly. In Platinum, her Pokémon will get stronger the more you battle her. In the anime, she was the only Elite Four member that wasn't shown challenging Cynthia. In the anime Bertha, along with Cynthia, the champion of the Elite Four, was mentioned in An Elite Meet and Greet! by Lucian and by Officer Jenny in A Trainer and Child Reunion!. She made her debut in An Elite Coverup!, where she, along with Ash and his friends, helped Roland get his Magby back from Team Rocket. After chasing them on her jeep, the group battled the trio and got back Magby. Later, Bertha battled Ash and his Torterra but managed to defeat him relatively easily. She also advised him to be more observant in battles. She made a cameo appearance during the credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokémon In the games Diamond and Pearl Platinum Rematch In the anime Quotes *Before battle: "Well, well. You're quite the adorable Trainer, but you've also got a spine. Ahaha! I'm Bertha. I have a preference for Ground-type Pokémon. Well, would you show this old lady how much you've learned?" *During battle: "Dear child, don't assume for an instant that you've won." *When defeated: "Well! Dear child, I must say, that was most impressive. Your Pokémon believed in you and did their best to earn you the win. Even though I've lost, I find myself with this silly grin!" *After battle: "You're quite something, youngster. I like how you and your Pokémon earned the win by working as one. That's what makes you so strong. Ahahaha! I think that you can go as far as you want." *Last words: "The Trainer in the next room is a much more formidable opponent. You really must have your wits about you. However, I think you can go as far as you desire. Ahahaha!" Trivia *Some theorize that Bertha is somehow related to Agatha of the Kanto Elite Four, due to their resemblance in hairstyle, position, and name (both English and Japanese). *While her Hippowdon is invariably female in the games, it shows male coloration in other media—namely the TCG and the anime. *Bertha and Volkner are the only major trainers in the Diamond & Pearl anime series to use a Pokémon from their in-game Platinum team. *Coincidentally, both of the aforementioned Pokémon, Gliscor and Electivire, belong to Ash's rival Paul. *Bertha is the only Sinnoh Elite Four member who was not seen battling Cynthia in the anime. *Bertha is currently the only female Ground-type specialist. *She is the shortest out of all the elite four. *Bertha's name has slightly the word EARTH on it, because she is a ground-type trainer. Category:Elite Four Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters